The invention relates to a pressure regulating unit for providing controlled pressures for use in displacing liquid in a carbonated beverage dispensing system.
In restaurants and other facilities where carbonated beverages are prepared on demand, a single source of pressurized carbon dioxide gas is typically used to carbonate the water at a carbonator and to pump the different syrups for different beverages. The syrups typically are contained in canisters or in bag-in-box containers. Syrups for diet beverages typically have a different viscosity than syrups for non-diet beverages, and different pressures are used to pump the diet and non-diet syrups.
Typically a single carbon dioxide tank that delivers carbon dioxide at high pressure is used with two pressure regulators that are individually set to reduce their output pressures to the desired levels for the two types of syrup being dispensed. The carbon dioxide tank is typically connected to a wall-mounted pressure regulating system in which the regulators are mounted on a supporting bracket, and the high-pressure gas is passed from one regulator to another by a pipe connected between the two.